bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kunai800/My ranking of every weapon in bloodborne
Quick note: every weapon in this game is good if used correctly. Any weapon can be viable, but I hold biases like anyone else. 26. Church Pick I dont like this thing, it looks ugly and it ruins the fact that the final reward for beating the game is also a scythe (I know this is a pick axe, but i dont care) and its just boring. 25. Tonitrus Brittle, brittle, brittle. This thing will break if you put it away too hard, and I admit it is pretty good against Rom and a few other bosses, but you can get the same effect with bolt paper, which you also get for beating the same boss you get this piece of junk from. (Note these are the only weapons I do not like so the rest of the ranking will be pretty positive) 24. Kos parasite It kind of hurts to put this this low after how much work it took to get, but thats the reason its this low. It took so much work just to get tentacles for hands and broccoli for a head. I honestly prefer the non rune version as I love boxing and going through Bloodborne just fist fighting is awesome to me, but it just isnt worth the hassle. 23. Saw cleaver Only at number 23 and I'm already gonna be torn apart by the comments, but without the glitch to skip immediately to Iosefka's clinic and the forbidden woods through the fence, I have no insentive to use this thing. The saw spear is better than this in most ways and the beasthunter saif trumps them both. This thing is easily my least favourite of the starting weapons. 22. Saw spear This is a better variant of the saw cleaver, anything it can do, this can do better. It looks cooler with it's pointed edge and it just feels cooler to use. Sorry, just my opinion 21. Rifle spear I feel like this is a really good weapon, but I never feel like I should use it over anything else. I'm sorry but I never really bother with this, If I have a build perfect for it, I'll use the reiterpallasch 20. Rakuyo Lady Maria makes these things baddass, with the fire and the blood attacks she does, so when I heard that I could get it, my hype was real. Dont get me wrong, this weapon was great, but Maria hyped it up too much 19. Threaded Cane I do like this, but I feel like the beast cutter did the whip concept stronger. This weapon has style and it likely would have been ranked higher if it changed your walk animation to using the cane (Sorry for putting a second chikage here instead, i fucked up originally) 18. Beast cutter Bloodborne Kratos... I shouldnt have to explain further. But I will so I really like this thing, and it is really versitile with its reach, damage and stagger, it is awesome at smashing amygdala and darkbeast Paarl and it's just a way better 17. Beasthunter saif Saw cleaver: Wow, look how cool and unique I am Saw spear: But i'm you but better Beasthunter Saif: Bitch, hold my beer but seriously, this thing is the cleaver done right, with awesome PVP abilities and a good move for chasing Micolash during the phase where he runs away constantly. it's a good skill weapon and a cool start to the DLC 16. Reiterpallasch I like to think it's actually the gunblade from final fantasy x. It is able to have badass fights then *BANG* rifle round. It is just a better version of the rifle spear. 15. Chikage Dont get your undies in a twist, this weapon is cool. The idea of a vampire sword is badass. But I just dont think it works well in Bloodborne as a katana, Bloodborne taking place in Europe. Also, I always forget about the health drain and accidentally kill myself 14. Ludwig's Holy blade This thing is everywhere. So many players use it (Not to mention the NPC in mensis). Apart from that, this was the main weapon I used on my first playthrough ant the favourite weapon of my best friend, who demands we pick it up whenever we have a teamup run. I have almost no faults to say apart from the hit tracking on the charged R2 sucks 13. Bowblade I like the idea of a bow and arrow in Bloodborne, especially in the forbidden woods where you can really feel like Robin Hood, shooting farmers and beasts everywhere. The only problem with it is that it takes too much ammo to use practically 12. Kirkhammer I put this so high purely on my reaction when I first saw it in person. Holy shit, the thing is massive. It's almost comical using the sword form and trying to lug this big mound of hammer on your back throughout Yharnam. But I do legitimately like this weapon. I always prefer a big WHAM over a hundred tiny WOOSHES 11. Blades of mercy Holy shit, this thing is fast. I feel so professional and efficient when I use it. I does suck against bosses, though. 10. Holy moonlight greatsword LASER... GREATSWORD... FROM FIGHTING A HORSE MAN 9. Amygdalan arm Wow, a DLC tentacle weapon that doesnt suck? hurruh, praise the sun with this thing. A pure strength weapon that has bette reach than the beast cutter and an awesome animation set. It is the weapon I use for my scientist scholar character and it just brutalises the boss it's named after. 8. Burial blade Witness the amygdala slayer at work, this thing is bad arse and so worth beating the game for. I immediately traded my blades of mercy for this beast based on the pretences of it be a scythe in bloodborne. 7. Hunter's axe You always remember the first. This weapon got me into Bloodborne and it is always the weapon I will use for any strength of arcane build and it is a great start 6. Beast claw You know what they say, fight fire with fire... And by that, I mean set these things on fire and go to town. These things are up here on pure badassery and style. My girlfriend loves werewolves and asked me to get her these for her new build, and as I was testing them and leveling them up for her, I discvered how cool they were. I dont understand why a hunter of beasts BECOMES one but who cares. Yeah, beast claws. 5. Logarius wheel Despite this weapon's obscure design, I appreciate it. It's used by the executioners, so it's based off of execution equipment. Apart from that, this thing is a way better reward for beating Logarius than the Chikage. I love to use this thing. 4. Boom hammer Imagine this, your in a pvp match with someone figthing with a hammer weapon from a new DLC that just came out. You miss a hit with your weapon when you get put in visceral. They stand over you, ready to finish you off when suddenly, they load their hammer with something? They pull back and slam it down, exploding you and killing you in one hit. You immediately fall in love with that weapon. You need to have it, you want it, but the DLC is too new, no one has put up anything about it, but when you first venture into the old hunter... You find it. It doesnt disappoint and you go through the majority of the game with it. 3. Whirligig saw This thing is one of the most brutal and badass weapons, on my most powerful character uses it and it has slaughtered many a beast in his name. It is one of the best boss melters in the game and it was the weapon that finally beat the Orphan of Kos for me. 2. Bloodletter Finally, another bloodtinge weapon worth using (Sorry chikage fans). Where to begin with this. The AOE is beatiful as well as more balanced that the parasite's one, dealing frenzy to the user. It's transformed form is wicked and it doesnt have the slow health drain that the chikage has. I love this thing and Brador along with it. 1. Stake driver and out of nowhere, this is number 1. I love the stake driver. It's unloaded form is fast with both slashing and thrust damage and it's loaded form knocked Amelia and Ludwig on their arses. This weapon was the one I used for my speedrun of Bloodborne NG+ 6 run and it still fails to lose my interest. There is nothing more satisfying than landing a full charge explosion in someone's face and there never will be. Category:Blog posts